


Special Night (Golden Freddy X Male Reader)

by Sky_239



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Golden Freddy X Reader - Freeform, Golden X Male Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_239/pseuds/Sky_239
Summary: Many rumors were created about what happened during the night at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. "You" still decide to face the challenge of spending 5 nights and find out if it was true.After 4 nights, there is no doubt about them. Knowing how to defend yourself against animatronics, "you" pay attention to everything shown on cameras, until a being you have never seen appears making everything worse.
Relationships: Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Special Night (Golden Freddy X Male Reader)

Night 5

Sitting in your chair, you soon turn on the camera tablet and start watching the stage. None of the three haven't move yet, which is a relief. Trying to get distracted, you watch the bathroom camera.

As expected, no movement. Doubts arise in your mind: "are they planning something?" This question holds your attention until the trio of animatronics are gone when you return to the stage.

Determined to find each one, you use the camera in the main hall and see a pair of white eyes in the darkness. You don't know if it's Bonnie or Freddy, but that doubt is soon forgotten when sounds start to come from the corridor to your left.

On the camera in the hall, there is an image of a purple rabbit that slowly walks towards you. Fear takes over your body, and everything says to close the door soon. But knowing that it will make the battery run out, you take a deep breath and look at the other camera in that corridor.

There is nothing there and in that you check the battery percentage, the lull relaxes you when you see 91% and the clock says 1 am. Going back to watching the pizzeria, a song starts playing and the sound comes from the kitchen.

Even knowing that the camera doesn't work, you hope to see something this time, which ends up not happening. You choose to look at the camera in the corridor on the right and there, Chica is static, as if she is waiting for the right moment to act.

Do you remember an animatronic who hasn't watched it all this time. in the Foxy case. But before you do that, a groan is heard and in that you quickly close the door on the left.

A pounding sound of metal confirms that your choice was the right one. Preventing an attack on the other side, you activate the light that shows Chica still far from you.

Thinking to be a distraction, you go back to the door on your left and turn on the light on that side. Even though it is difficult to see, it seems that Bonnie is no longer there. At the same time that you press the button to open the door, your eyes focus on the tablet that is strangely displaying Foxy's camera.

Thinking it was a fluke that he hasn't left yet, you explore the rest of the place and find out where Freddy is. You do not delay in finding him where he was seen most in the previous nights, the ladies' room, the detail about why he is inside does not take your concentration from your objective. His watch just showed 2 am

TIme Skip

It was a long time since the last time he checked, it was 4:30 in the morning. In other words, it wont take much time before the night was over. But the joy of this detail does not last long because Foxy has just left again.

After he knocks and goes back to his usual place, you notice that the door on the right hasn't been opened for about an hour, due to Freddy still being in the hall and not leaving for anything. Even with the percentage showing 22% witch you should be concerned about, you are not afraid.

Your eyes focus on the tablet that now you only watched the cameras that correspond to the corridors, especially the right side to know where Freddy was to try to save the battery. Like the other two nights, you get nervous because it was not known how long the battery would last.

You start to hear the sound of a laugh that should frighten you, but as you already knew she had that purpose it had no effect on you . But the laugh is different, but quick and seems to be ... happier.

Thinking it's just another distraction, you ignore the sound and start watching for the last time before the battery reaches 10%. There was nothing different on the right side, Chica and Freddy keeping an eye on the door waiting for the moment when it open. On the other side the same thing.

It was what it looked like, but when you see camera 2B your eyes are on the poster that looked like Freddy, but now it was no longer that Freddy that everyone knows, but a Freddy, half yellow or gold, it was not possible to know. He has a really scary expression, with no eyes and a black background which made you leave the tablet for good.

For a moment your thoughts tell you that it was just a hallucination caused by fear. Which is immediately denied because that being from before is now right in front of you.

A sound that cannot be identified begins to stun your ears, while your eyes are focused on that being that is in an unusual position. You can see outside, the quartet of animatronics is "celebrating" the fact that Freddy is beside him. Like the others, he also had only white pupils in the middle of his eyes.

The "Golden Freddy" now approaches you slowly which makes you realize that there is nothing more to do, your eyes slowly start to get soaked while you do not move by the shock of being face to face with the one who will take your life.  
His only sign of life was the sound made by his mouth. It was a weak cry and filled with the fear you are feeling. Which reminds you of a frightened child.

When your cries start to echo, "Golden Freddy" stop is where it is and for the first time, you were sure he was staring back at you.

The tears in your eyes make you blink because of the discomfort that is causing on your vision. You do it right away, but you decide to close them so you don't have a vision of what it will do to your body.

Waiting for a long time, nothing happened, thinking that maybe he was gone. But when you feel two hands on your shoulders, you feel a shock that wanders throughout your body.

You hold your eyelids in place while you imagine what he will be doing, the best theory would be that he is taking you to the rest of the group. Without warning, a strange sensation begins to take over your body and everything around you.

If it feels like the moment when you are falling asleep, your body weighs nothing and seems to be floating in the sky. "It was a quick and painless death" You said to yourself.

Curiosity about where you are going tells you to open your eyes what you soon do. Before you can focus on something your weight comes back in an ultra fast way and all you see is a big, empty, but mostly dark place.

A slight dizziness makes your vision blurry and makes you kneel on the floor so you don't fall. When looking to the sides, that golden figure is at your side, confirming that you are still alive. After blinking a few times you can finally see and get confused by being in what appears to be a very dusty attic or basement.

\- Where I am ? - This doubt hangs over your mind as you get up.

\- You are safe here. - A voice says, you look back and see that golden being that is looking at you in a different way.

\- What did you do? - He interrupts you as he starts walking to some corner of the room.

\- I saved you from the others, okay. I know what you're thinking, "why did I do that?" - Shock makes you static just while your mind is empty so he doesn't read anything. - "The answer to that question". I was going to kill you, but I changed my mind. You know I saw a little bit of me and the others in you.

\- What do you mean by that ? - You question curious about what he refers to as the comparison between you.

\- A long time ago my four friends and I saw a yellow rabbit that took us to a room like this, and .. - The bear sighs heavily before proceeding. - "He" took our lives, one by one, and left us to die. A being, that looked like a puppet appeared right after and put us in these animatronics. He said that we had to return the pain and that we shouldn't stop until we caught the killer. That's what we did, I always watched when others did it, and I even got to participate, as I did with you. But something about you kept me from going on so I brought you here.

\- Wow ... - That's all you said, there's no doubt in your mind. Now it all made sense, but analyzing the words he said again, something doesn't seem to fit. - Wait, you said something in me stopped you, what do you mean ?

\- - I'm not sure, but every time I look at you, there is something in your eyes that takes away my desire to kill. - Although honest it sounds like a flirt. Remembering the way he spoke makes you blush instantly. The golden one looks at you with a worried look and starts to come to you - I-it's alright, -i-i-i-i-

\- I didn't understand anything, what's the matter with you? - He says confused as he gets closer and closer. Looking for a way out, you remember the rescue act and decide to do an act of thanks. Touching you with one hand, you quickly embrace it. - Hey-hey, what are you doing? - The way he talks indicates he's flushed

\- Being nice to you. - You stare at his left arm, which has now wrapped around you.

\- Oh, that reminds me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Golden Freddy, but just call me Golden. - He speaks tenderly while extending his hand.

\- I'm Y/N, nice to meet you. - You greet him by ending the hug.

\- I didn't know you could be so nice, the way you acted in the office you seemed to be more of an evil adult like everyone we know. - You smile for the first time since thiss night started and answer.

\- If you weren't so frightening maybe I wouldn't look so much bad, but it was just getting to know you better that you soon look like other people. - Your voice sounds calm and with a slight joy.

As you look at Golden, something in your eyes seems to have the same effect. It makes your heart race, because the answer to why only indicates one very surprising thing. Passion.

\- G-golden. How long were you watching me? And what did you think about me? - You question even trying to know if this possibility that your mind raised is correct.

\- Since I heard others talking about your arrival, at first it didn't seem like much, but ... the way you acted seemed so calm. The others were already screaming just hearing Freddy's laughter, or anything else related to them. - Knowing that makes you laugh while imagining the scene.

Now the puzzle is complete, coupled with his decision to save you and his opinion of you confirms your doubt. He's really in love or almost so. You don't know how to react and now Golden has noticed your expression of chaos. You try to form words for his possible questions.

\- What happened Y/N? Yo - His pause indicates that he seems to be reading your mind. When you try to stop him from reading something.- What can't I find out?

\- I just ... I think I know the reason behind you protecting me - These words enliven the bear instantly.

The same looks at you waiting for the answer. - As far as I know, all of this It looks like - His voice breaks as Golden stares at you waiting for your continuation. - Are you in love with me.

\- Seriously? - Question surprised, you make a yes with your head. - But why do you think that?

\- Everything in my head points to that, but I'm not sure, why ... I never loved anyone. - Mentioning this makes you stare at the floor so as not to show him the heavy burden on your heart.

\- If that's what you think, but why not find out if it's really love? - His speech takes you by surprise. You look back at him who is determined to do that.

\- W-what ... wait! I— Golden interrupts you making your body fall to the floor and slide to the nearest wall.

You close your eyes and put your hands up to defend yourself. 5 seconds later you are still waiting but nothing happened. When you open your eyes you realize it was an illusion and Golden is flying over you who are also flying.

Before asking what he wants Golden disappear again and when you looks down, wicht means your body, Golden reappears with a crooked smile. Without you being able to prevent him from doing something, you decide to accept his idea.

The golden bear realizes this and does not take long to advance to his face. You notice that he, because he is an animatronic, has no lips, Golden seems to have read this thought because using his powers he transforms himself into a human with golden robes.

With nothing else to hinder him, he advances even further and at last their faces are glued. His calm breath is soon felt on his skin, as he comes even closer and slowly touches his lips.

Calm and serene, the kiss begins. The taste it conveys is like pure joy and total passion. You feel the golden's tongue asking for permission, you immediately grant it.

After a long period the air is soon needed and even wanting to continue Golden is forced to stop. You two breathe fast trying to recover as quickly as possible. At same time, you realize that you two are already back on the ground.

\- That was incredible .. - You says still surprised by the act.

\- Calm that it is not over yet, I know that you are still not absolutely sure. - Before protesting your thoughts do not contradict what he said. But now you wonder what it will do now. - Something that only people who love each other do. - Responds the golden one still looking at you, meaning he still reading your mind.

He quickly steps forward again and starts the kiss again. But unlike the other time Golden is more agitated, as if in a hurry. His hands that look like a pillow start to slide over his body.

You try to reciprocate, but Golden stared at you asking him to do it. Still determined, you caress his face while leaving him with the rest. Golden takes his mouth to your neck with great intensity.

You let out a groan while you feel the language of it making turns around the place. At the same time he starts to take off your guard uniform and when he realizes that his chest is exposed Golden advances downwards, starting to bite your nipple.

An even louder groan comes out of his mouth. You feel a shiver running through his body. Pleasure feeling was great, so much so that it creates an elevation between your legs. Golden sees this because he looks at you with a perverted smile.

When Golden bent down again, he removes his shirt and in the process yours pants. Facing the volume in your boxer briefs, you feel a twinge in your leg as Golden starts a back and forth motion with his hand on your dick.

The pre-cum starts to create a stain and Golden soon removes it. Then he stands, revealing an unbelievable body, not to mention his dick. Golden soon floats over you and your head is between your legs while his dick is in front of you.

Golden does not take long to begin to suck you with great desire. Before you can moan Golden reminds you to reciprocate and does this by placing your dick in your mouth. The size doesn't let you put everything in, but you still try as hard as possible.

You go up and down very quickly trying to please the golden one above as much as possible. The same seems to be doing everything to make you reach the climax, his tongue makes an impossible movement going around your dick, which soon makes you fall apart in his mouth.

Golden wasn't done yet, maybe because you couldn't swallow it completely. He gives you a determined look to resolve this. He undoes the 69 position and lets you see that he is already taking his dick to your entrance.

The golden one lubricates two fingers and does not take long to penetrate with great ferocity. making a scissor motion you moan even more, despite the pain. You face him ready for him, he understands and starts to provoke you by passing his member around your entrance.

After seeing your face in frustration at his teasing he starts to enter. The pain soon makes you scream and also stop's Golden in the place where it is. Golden doesn't seem to want to hurt you and makes slow movements while waiting for the signal to advance further.

You soon do it and Golden hits his waist in your ass and your dick hits his amazing belly. He notices this and starts the same back and forth motion with his hands, at the same time he goes even faster.

With the entire dick inside you Golden ends up hitting your prostate and then makes the golden hand soak with pre-cum which he does not care. Moving further and further Golden also starts to moan which seems to indicate that he is also seconds away from climax.

Golden bends down as it falls apart inside you and leans down to kiss you. When yous tongues touch you also melting getting you two dirty on your chest. Exhausted he lies on the floor beside you, you look at him happy and satisfied.

\- I believe I solved your doubt. - You agree while catching your breath. - Hey, I know today your shift ends, but you can come back tomorrow ? - He asked leaving you a little worried. - Don't be afraid, I take care of others.

\- I'll only be back if you take care of me too. - You says with a sloppy smile to him who do the same and the sound coming from the entrance door sounds. - See you later, Golden.

\- Until tomorrow Y/N - Golden beckons you, which does not take long to reciprocate.

The end


End file.
